In the Blink of an Eye: Part II Frustration
by DevineM27
Summary: Short tempers and assumptions cause tension off world and on Atlantis. Established relationships, SheylaMcWeir some reference to incidents found in the story ‘Alive’.


**Frustration **

Dr. Weir sat on the bed in the infirmary, she waited for her prognosis. Dr. Beckett walked through the double doors studying her file. He looked up.

"Ah, good you're dressed."

Weir smiled.

"Well doctor, what is the verdict?"

Beckett stopped beside the bed.

"Elizabeth, you are in good health, but you need to take better care of yourself. I realize some stress is unavoidable but, the long hours are starting to show. I've seen a steady increase in your stress levels and I've warned you once before to take better care of yourself. The next time, if I don't see any improvement, I'll have to take action. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes doctor."

"Now, as your friend, Elizabeth you have to take it easy. We can't afford to loose you."

"I'm not dying, Carson."

"No, and we don't intend to see that happen. But you need to take more time for yourself. I'd feel like a complete idiot if I had to build a work schedule for you and make periodic visits to ensure you were following it. So be a good friend and don't put me in an awkward situation, huh?"

"Yes sir."

"That's all I have love. Off with you now."

"Thank you, Carson."

"You're welcome. And oh, by the way, don't wait until your headache gets really bad to take your medicine. Take it when you first feel the symptoms, okay?"

Her brow knotted in confusion.

"Okay."

Weir headed back to her office. She wondered how Carson knew that she waited before taking her pills. She'd never told anyone of her dislike for medicine except for Rodney. Weir paused. _Rodney!_ She should have known. Carson, Rodney, John, and Aiden ate lunch together almost everyday. They were like four old women at tea time, they shared everything. All it would take was for her named to be mentioned in a general conversation and they'd be off. She fumed; her personal business was not for open discussion. Weir glanced at her watch. SGA-1 wasn't due back from their mission for another three hours. She couldn't wait. She was going to kill him.

* * *

She was going to kill him. Teyla closed her eyes and sighed. They were off world visiting the Santi, friends of the Athosians. It was a standard meet and greet for the Santi and the Atlantians. All had gone well until Sheppard laid eyes on Deton. She realized it hadn't helped when after the traditional Athosian greeting Deton grabbed her in a big hug, lifting her off her feet. Or later when he pinched her on her hip. Deton meant nothing by his actions, he was just glad to see an old friend, but none of her team mates realized that. Sheppard looked as if he wanted to snap his neck and even Lt. Ford and Dr. McKay had given him strange stares. They didn't understand that she, Deton, and Halling had all grown up together on Athos. He was as much a brother to her as Halling. The difference was that Deton moved to Santi when his mother remarried and they were only able to see each other once or twice a year for trading. They hadn't seen each other since before the Athosians moved to Atlantis and she could tell from his greeting that he'd begun to believe something bad had happened to them. The visit that Teyla had been looking forward to for the last three days was now becoming a headache. She glanced from Sheppard to Deton; she'd wanted them to get acquainted, but now it seemed if she would spend all of her time keeping them from blows. She could tell that Deton had sensed the hostility coming from Sheppard and had reciprocated in kind. Now he stood defensively at one of her shoulders while Sheppard stood at the other, both smiling through the Santi and Atlantians greetings while glaring at each other. Teyla raised her eyes and prayed to the Ancestors for patience before she hurt them both.

* * *

He was going to kill him. Sheppard glared at the man standing at Teyla's shoulder. He was a few inches shorter then Sheppard with a slightly muscular build, light brown skin, and close cut hair. Sheppard sized him up. _He could take him._ He was already in a bad mood because McKay had been nagging him about participating in some kind of memory experiment and now this jerk had his hands all over Teyla. First he'd snatched her up in a 'friendly' hug and then he'd pinched her on the ass. Sheppard had nearly swallowed his own tongue. He was just dying for the S.O.B. to try that one again. Sheppard glanced at Teyla. Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes said that she was pissed. She cut them from him to Deton, then up to the sky. If she was angry at him, he'd deal with that later, for now he was keeping an eye on 'Mr. Hands'.

* * *

Teyla waited until Sheppard stood slightly apart from the group before she approached him. 

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

He gave a quick glance around and nodded.

"I wanted you to know that the man that was introduced to you as Deton Hass is an Athosian. We grew up together."

"And you're telling me this because….?"

"He is a very close friend. He is important to me, as you are, and I wanted you to meet him."

Sheppard sighed. _Some friend._

"What's with the pinching?"

Teyla smirked.

"It is an old childhood game. If anyone says Athos or Athosian they are pinched."

"Isn't he a little too old for games?"

"I have not seen or been in contact with him for nearly two years. He is just happy to see me. Surely you can understand that."

Sheppard frowned; he could understand, but he still didn't like it.

"If he comes over here, will you be civil?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"John?"

"Okay."

Teyla looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with Deton. He stood by her side a few moments later.

"Deton Hass, Major John Sheppard. Major."

Teyla and Sheppard shared a look before they turned back to Deton. He was frowning. Deton glanced from Teyla to Sheppard, then back again.

"He is your chosen."

Sheppard looked at Teyla.

"Your what?"

Deton turned to him.

"You are her chosen, her mate."

Sheppard cut his eyes to Teyla, who seemed uncertain how to proceed.

"Yes."

Teyla looked at Sheppard, surprised by his admission. He smiled and turned back to Deton.

"I am."

"Have you told this to the council?"

"No. No one knows you are the first to realize it."

Deton's frown deepened.

"Halling does not know that you have chosen?"

Teyla tried to explained.

"Things are different Deton. Halling does not see me everyday as he once did. I live on Atlantis. The city sits far out on the ocean. Halling and the other Athosians live on the mainland."

"You live separately from our people?"

He glanced at Sheppard.

"By choice?"

Sheppard opened his mouth to reply, but Teyla jumped in.

"Of course by choice. The Atlantians are allies. They work to find a way to destroy the Wraith and I work with them. They offer us hope."

He looked at Sheppard, but gave no response.

"Deton."

He turned to Teyla.

"Do you doubt my judgment?"

His response was quick.

"No."

Lt. Ford approached the small group.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're due back at Atlantis in fifteen."

Sheppard nodded.

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"Sir." Ford crossed the room to gather Dr. McKay.

* * *

The greeting party escorted the team to the gate. The team said their goodbyes to their host and Teyla said her goodbye to Deton. There foreheads touched. 

"Stay safe Teyla and tell Halling that I send greetings."

She gave a small smile. The meeting had not gone as she wished, but she refused to say goodbye on a sour note.

"I will. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Sheppard waited as McKay, Ford, and Teyla went through the wormhole. He turned as a hand landed on his shoulder. It was Deton.

"Keep her safe."

Sheppard stared into his eyes and then nodded.

"I will."

He followed the others through the gate.

They were met in the gateroom by a security detail,standby medics, and Dr. Weir. Upon determining that there was no imminent threat or injuries, Weir dismissed the teams. She looked at Sheppard.

"Did everything go well?"

"Yeah, smooth sailing."

"Good. We'll debrief tomorrow at eight a.m."

She turned to McKay.

"Dr. McKay, may I speak with you in my office?"

_That didn't sound too good. _Sheppard turned and looked at McKay. He too seemed surprised that Weir had addressed him as such. When McKay moved to follow Weir to her office, Sheppard came into eye contact with Teyla. She turned and headed for the stairs. He sighed, it looked as if he had his own troubles to deal with, no need to go looking for any more.

* * *

Weir stepped into her office and gestured for McKay to have a seat. Exhausted he slumped into the chair. Once the door slid closed behind them she sat behind her desk. 

"Rodney, have you and Carson been discussing me behind my back?"

He sat up in the chair.

"What?"

"I had my check up today and just when I was about to leave Carson mentioned something that he couldn't have know about me because I didn't tell him. Now, the only way for him to get that information is from someone who knows me on a very personal level."

"Ah, I see." His words dripped with sarcasm. "So every time I learn something about you I run to Dr. Beckett with all the little details?"

"That's not what I said."

"So what? You just implied that I spy on you for Carson."

"That's not how I meant it, but the fact-."

McKay rose and leaned across the desk.

"The fact is that I'm tired and your skills in simple discussion appear to be slipping. What's wrong Elizabeth, feeling a little fatigued?"

"Rodney this is a matter of trust."

"Yes it is and you obviously don't trust me."

"I'm trying to tell you that-."

"No, let me _tell you_ something. Now, I don't know where your delusions came from, but I haven't told Carson anything. It's his job to be observant. If he mentioned something, it's probably because as your friend and doctor he's grown to know your habits."

McKay turned to leave. Weir stood.

"Rodney-."

"Save it, Elizabeth. And by the way, don't ever call me into your office to discuss our personal relationship."

The doors slid shut. Weir slumped into her chair. _That hadn't gone as expected. _But more importantly, was it true? She had to admit she was tired, but had her fatigue driven her to make a snap judgment and hurt someone she cared for? A knock sounded on the door.

"Yes."

Beckett entered.

"I was just dropping off this report on the medicinal value of the plant from PGP-X94."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

She had to ask.

"Carson? How did you know that I waited before taking my medication?"

It took a moment for her words to register, and then he laughed.

"Are you kidding?"

"What?"

"You hate taking medicine. Remember your sore throat. I had to check on you three times a day to ensure you were taking your pills. Why?"

She forced a smile and shook her head.

"Nothing, I was just wondering."

Beckett exited the room. Weir dropped her forehead to her desk. _Oh, no._ The picture of McKay's angry face flashed across her mind. She had to apologize. She sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sheppard followed Teyla to her room. He stood just inside the door while she removed her gear. 

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"Talk about what? There is nothing to discuss."

"Look, I know the meeting between me and Deton didn't go as you hoped it would have. That and the fact that he questioned your judgment-."

She paused glaring at him. He sucked in a quick breath. _Wrong choice of words ol' boy. _

"Teyla-."

"I am tired and I need to clean up. Please excuse me."

She went into the bathroom, the door slid closed behind her. Sheppard gave a long sigh. He could hear the water running from the shower. _Man could she be stubborn. _He turned to leave, but paused. If they didn't discuss this now, she'd be even angrier when he brought it up again later. He locked the door, slipped out of his flak vest, and headed for the bathroom, removing his clothes as he went.

Teyla glanced over her shoulder as the shower door slid open.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower."

She glared.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about."

She faced forward. Sheppard frowned.

"Why are you so angry?"

"I am not angry!"

Her yell filled the bathroom. She sighed. Grabbing her shoulder, Sheppard pushed her back against the wall.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing."

"Teyla."

He leaned forward looking into her eyes.

"Tell me."

She glanced away.

"I was disappointed about the meeting with Deton."

She met his eyes.

"But that is only part of it. Every since I hurt my ankle, you've changed."

"Well, things have changed between us."

She shook her head.

"Not just you, but Lt. Ford and even Dr. McKay, you've all changed."

His brow knotted.

"How so?"

"You are more protective, as if you feel the need to watch over me. While my ankle healed you were the most obvious about it, but since I returned to duty I have seen it in the others as well."

"Teyla, your fall off that cliff nearly scared us to death."

"I understand that and I tell myself that with time things will return to normal, but it's difficult. It's as if you all have lost faith in my abilities."

"That's not true."

"I know that, but I occasionally have my doubts. It's as if I have to prove myself all over again."

"Prove? What are you-?"

She coved his mouth.

"These are my doubts, my concerns."

Sheppard grew frustrated, he couldn't control her thoughts.

"I'll talk to-."

"No John, this is something that I have to deal with on my own."

He sighed. He didn't think what he was about to tell her would help the situation, but she had the right to know.

"I have a confession to make. My feelings have never really changed. It's just that before my hands were tied. I could act on issues concerning your safety as your team leader, but nothing more. Now, things are different."

He touched his forehead to hers.

"I know what you're capable of, my faith in you will never diminish, but if I have to dog your footsteps to keep you safe, I will. I can't loose you."

Teyla wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his body.

"You won't."

* * *

Weir tensed as the door slid open. 

"Rodney, can we talk?"

He turned back into the room leaving the door open. She slowly followed. McKay stood in the center of the room with his crossed in front of his chest. She sighed.

"Rodney, I'm sorry. I should never have jumped to conclusions without talking to you first. I should have had more faith in you. I do, it's just that sometimes I make snap decisions and my mind gets carried away and well, I have been a bit tired lately."

Weir paused, she was rambling.

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Eventually, continue."

"Continue?" She frowned. "What else is there to say?"

McKay rolled his eyes.

"This whole misunderstanding sprouted from your physical, yes?"

"Yes."

"So, what was the prognosis?"

"I'm in good health."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And fatigued, stressed, maybe?"

"And how would you know he said that?"

"Elizabeth! You're talking to the man who nags you into taking your headache medicine and gives you massages to relieve tension."

_He had a point. _

"You have to stop pushing yourself so hard."

"I can't. When the Wraith return-."

"You'll be dead on your feet and of no use to anyone." He approached her. "Look, no ones asking you to stop working hard. We all put in long hours when necessary, but we also know when to take it easy. You don't."

"Rodney-."

"I understand that you have a huge responsibility running this place, but I don't intend to standby and watch you kill yourself in the process. How do you think I feel when I ask you to slow down and you brush my concerns aside? What about the difficult situation you're putting Carson in? And John? We need to know that you're at your best. How else can we trust in the decisions that you make?"

"Okay, I get it."

When he applied guilt, he laid it on pretty thick. Weir sighed and thought about what he said. She admitted to herself that she was fatigued and that her tension headaches were coming more frequently. Something needed to be done. Besides, Beckett wasn't giving her much of a choice. She gave a small smile.

"I'll try to take better care of myself."

"I'll hold you to that promise."

For a moment they stood in silence. McKay reached out for her hand, Weir gave it willingly. She looked up and searched his eyes. He was still angry, but not enough to turn her away. Weir tilted her head to the side. At his smirk, she smiled fully and walked into his embrace.


End file.
